Reliving Memories
by Rollercoaster217
Summary: After Tidus' mysterious and sudden return to Spira, he and Yuna are content to live the happy ending to their story. But when the fayth drop a bombshell, will they be able to overcome the obstacles thrown in their way? TxY
1. Lost

**Hey! This story is about…well, It starts almost 2 years after Sins defeat. I don't really know how to explain it without giving away the plot, so just read it:) It contains some characters from FFX-2, but doesn't have any spoilers, cause after all it is a FFX story! It is Yuna x Tidus, cause I love them! And it may have a little Rikku x Gippal as well.**

**I know I have another Fic that has barley just begun, but this idea has been in my head for a while, and I thought that I'd just start writing this as well!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Final Fantasy related.**

**Ok, well enjoy!**

**Yuna's POV**

* * *

I woke to see the sun rays trickling through the wooden shutters at my window and into my small hut. Directly into my eyes. The light lit up the room wonderfully and sadly, this meant I had to wake up. I sleepily blinked my eyes open and squinted through the light to try and see what the time was according to the small digital clock that was on the table by my bed. You might be wondering why I had a digital clock in my hut. Well since we defeated Sin, the Al Bhed have been accepted much better in society, probably due to the fact that Rikku is Al Bhed and that I'm half Al Bhed. Anyway, since they are not outcasts anymore Machina have become commonly used, even by those who had been strict Yevonites. Of course there are still those that still follow the teachings, but they are few. 

I decided that no matter how hard I tried I wouldn't be able to see the clock, so, unwillingly; I dragged myself out of bed. As I opened my small chest of drawers, I stared at my summoners robes, just as I did every morning. It was nice that I could close them away, hide them from sight. If only I could do that with memories. I would dearly love to lock away some of my memories from the pilgrimage away, and never have to see them again. Not all of them, I would die if I couldn't remember his face clearly, everything he said to me, his eyes. Those deep ocean blue eyes.

Oh great, I'm crying again. Every time I think of him, every time I see someone that resembles him, every time I whistle, I cry. Not out of control sobs. They come at night, before sleep captures me and takes me to the beautiful land of dreams. Dreams. Where I can be with my dream again.

It's been almost two years now, since we defeated Sin, since we brought the eternal calm…since he left. Things have really changed in those two years. As I said the use of Machina is really quite common now, and some of the bigger cities like Bevelle and Luca have got something the Al Bhed call electricity. I actually already knew what electricity was, Tidus had told me on one of the many occasions when we had stayed up well into the night and talked about many things, including his Zanarkand.

No. No, during the day, I mustn't think of him, during the day I must be strong, for myself and the people around me, if they see me crying they just worry. I really wish they wouldn't, I don't want to be a burden on them. So I save those thoughts for dusk, when I go to the docks and whistle. Save the tears for then.

There was a knock on my "door" well the wooden frame of the door, breaking my train of thought. I turned to see Lulu pushing back the heavy material and entering. She seemed to be having some trouble walking, but no wonder, her baby is due in 2 weeks.

"Hello Yuna" She said as she walked somewhat difficultly to my bed where I was sitting.

"Hi Lulu." I muttered, trying to avoid her gaze by staring intently at the floor. I knew my eyes were red, and I didn't want her to know that I had been crying. I lifted my head and looked out the window, to see a clear blue sky.

Lulu, however, as she always does, noticed that I had been crying and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I just came to tell you that the village is preparing for tonight's celebrations. Just so that you know what all the commotion outside is about."

"Thanks, I'll be out to help soon." I looked up at her, forcing a smile.

She stood up and looked at me. "You know you don't have to do that Yuna."

"I know." I knew that. But I wanted to. It would give me something to do. And it would be good. I had forgotten about the feast tonight. It was Lulu and Wakka's one year anniversary, so naturally the whole village would celebrate. I was actually really looking forward to it. I would get a chance to see Rikku and Kimahri. I don't often see them as Rikku has started an organization called the Machine Fraction with some guy named Gippal that she's known since they were young. They have digs at Bikanel to find parts of machina from years ago and then recreate them then modify them to make them better. And Kimahri stays at Mt Gagazet with the remaining Ronso and is helping them rebuild their village. He has done a great job. He built a statue of Tidus there. For me, and in honour of him. It is of Tidus standing tall and proud with the Brotherhood in his hand. And a horn on his head. When he showed me it I cried. But that isn't unusual. It was so nice.

Enough nostalgia. I got up and, after dressing in my "Gunner's" outfit as Rikku liked to call it (I have no idea why) I stepped out into the bright morning sunshine. It really was quite chaotic outside; people were rushing around everywhere, preparing for tonight's celebrations. I couldn't see Lulu anywhere, though I suspected that she would be inside, in the cool shade of her hut. I did however see Wakka, in the centre of the small village, preparing a big pile of wood for the bonfire.

As I made my way over to him, he spotted me and waved. "Hey Yuna!" I waved back and as I reached him he pointed at the fire wood. "Gonna be a big fire tonight ya!" I smiled. Wakka has always liked to have big fires to celebrate special occasions.

"You lookin forward to tonight? Rikku just radioed over the commsphere, she should be here about 3. Her and that Gippal guy are pickin Kimahri up on the way."

"Oh, ok. Thanks Wakka."

"I gotta go help Botta with the tables, I'll see you later, ya?" He patted me on the shoulder as he walked over to where the Aurochs were struggling to set up the tables.

I walked over to Lulu's hut and knocked. I waited a few minutes and after hearing no reply I entered. As her hut was much larger than mine and had a separate living and sleeping area she could be in the bedroom and not hear me. I walked over to the material separating the two areas and called her name quietly. "Lulu?" I didn't want to wake her if she was asleep. To my surprise the pink material "door" was pulled back and Lulu stood there, clinging to the door frame for support.

She was hunched over, but tilted her head to look at me. "Yuna, the baby is coming. Now."

**0000000000**

I sat watching Wakka pace the temple's main hall. Lulu was currently in one of the side rooms giving birth.

"I hope she's ok," He said as he stopped momentarily and looked at me.

"Of course she will be." I replied. Lulu wouldn't let something like child birth faze her.

Wakka merely nodded and returned to his pacing.

I stared at the floor. I had no idea what to do. Should I talk to Wakka, or should I just let him pace. It seemed that I would have to do neither. I heard a rumbling and as I looked at Wakka he said, probably more to himself than anything else. "That must be the airship." He turned to me. "Yuna you don't mind goin and telling them what happened, it's just I wanna stay here in case Lu needs me."

"Don't worry Wakka, I'll tell them what's happening." I stood and stretched. I hadn't realised I had been sitting for so long. As I walked past him he nodded, and started to pace again.

As I approached the point where Rikku always got dropped off, beside the lake, I saw Gippal's small airship landing. It was very compact and could only carry 10 people at the most and had only 2 rooms, though it was convenient as it was small enough to land nearer the village as opposed to the beach where Uncle Cid always had to land.

The door of the airship opened and the serene atmosphere of Besaid was broken as I saw a squealing yellow blur rush towards me. Before I knew what was happening Rikku was hugging me and jumping up and down. "OOOOO, is it true? Lulu's having her baby? One of the villagers told us over the commsphere and they said she had gone into labour and that was like…" she paused for a second, obviously trying to recall when she had heard the news. I couldn't help but smile at her. She always had that effect. Whenever she's around you can't help but smile, her happiness is contagious. "…an hour ago. Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl? Do you think they've chosen a name? How's Wakka, is he excited? Is there gonna be a party? Do you think…"

Thankfully Gippal interrupted her onslaught of questions. "Hey, Rikku, calm down. I don't think anyone can understand what you're saying anymore." He gently placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from jumping around so much. She calmed down and stared at Gippal's face, a scowl on her face, but as I watched them both, I could see something between them, Gippal's eyes seemed to send some sort of message to Rikku, as her expression softened. I would have to question Rikku later.

He looked away from Rikku and turned to me. "Hi Yuna. How ya been?"

I merely nodded, smiled, and made an "hmmm" noise. I was never happy lying to people and telling them I was fine, when really I'm not. However my answer seemed to satisfy Gippal as he nodded in return to me.

It was then that I noticed that Kimahri exiting the airship with some difficulty. The door was just over 6 ft tall, and Kimahri was just over 7 ft tall. No wonder it was causing problems. I grinned as he finally managed to get out and regain his stoic composure. He walked over to us and spoke. "Kimahri heard that Lulu having baby. Kimahri hope she is ok." I smiled and hugged my guardian. He was so important to me, he had been watching me since I was 7, and it saddened me that I didn't get to see him too often. As I drew back from him I could see a smile on his face, that hard to notice smile that hardly anybody could ever see.

We walked back to the village, talking about what had been happening at the machine fraction and at Gagazet, and when we arrived at the temple to find that Lulu had had a baby boy everything was chaos. Good chaos. It was nice to see everyone so happy, Wakka got to have his big bonfire in honour of his son, and they had an anniversary they will never forget.

I also questioned Rikku about Gippal. At first she wouldn't say anything, but she can't keep anything a secret for long, so I got all the details of how she had loved him since she was 14, and how the machine fraction brought them together. She seemed so happy.

And I felt out of place. Everyone was happy. Apart from me. So I detached myself, and found myself where I am every night. On the edge of the docks.

You know, I have quite an eventful life, I always have something to do, yet…Sometimes I find myself stopping. I'm listening for your whistle.

* * *

**There you go Chapter 1! I tried to make it long for you guys. So R&R for me!**

**Oooh and I know in FFX-2 Gippal has an eye patch, but in this he has both eyes, it is an AU after all!**

**I'll try to update this and By Your Side soon!**

**Rollercoaster217**


	2. Returning

**Hey ok, chapter 2! Sorry the update took so long! I seem to have some update disease that prevents me from updating for a long time!**

* * *

_Can you imagine being in love for the first time... and then losing it immediately? _

_Can you imagine thinking it's gone forever... then reclaiming it?_

* * *

**Yuna Pov **

I sat staring out at the Ocean. The sun was setting and the water was slowly changing from a reddish purple to a dark midnight blue colour. It would have been beautiful to watch the sunset. But I was too lost in thought.

Two years. Two years. I couldn't believe it had been two years.. Two years today. Two years since we defeated Sin, two years since we freed Spira from the spiral of death. Two years since I lost you…

Everywhere, all across Spira, there were celebrations. It was a national holiday. In every village, town and city there was some 24 hour party, to celebrate the day we saved the world. I wish I could be happy. Wish I could be singing and dancing around one of Wakka's massive fires. But I can't. And I don't want to. Any other day, and I would. I would put on a smile and join the festivities. But today is not the right time. It is a time to remember you.

Not that I don't remember you any other time. I think about you everyday. But then, you already know that, wherever you are…hopefully.

I stared across the now black sea, and, slowly, lifted my hand to my mouth and let out a shrill whistle, just like you taught me.

I lowered my hand to rest on the dock. Every night I went to the docks or the beach and whistled for you. Every night for two years. And it hasn't changed anything. Yet I continue to. Why? I guess it keeps me connected to you, makes it feel like you aren't really gone forever…

I let the tears fall freely from my eyes. Why try to stop? I wouldn't be able to.

If only I could see you one last time. Perhaps you are on the Farplane, watching over me. Perhaps you cease to exist completely, nothing more than a faded dream…well that's what you are…but didn't the fayth say you and Jecht were too connected to Spira to fade completely. That's what I hope. That you are still here, on the Farplane, where I will be able to be with you one day.

But what I really wish…is that you were here…

**00000000000**

**Tidus Pov**

The first thing I was aware of was the warm breeze around me. And the faint light of pyreflyes. And slowly as I became conscious of my surroundings I saw that I was in a field or meadow, surrounded by waterfalls. And then I recognised it from the pilgrimage. The Farplane. I was sprawled on the ground as if I had fallen from some great height, which I may have done.

I sat up and looked around…the Farplane. But I was meant to be non-existent; nothing more than a faded dream, so how was I here. And why did it feel as if a very long period of time had passed since I jumped off the airship?

It was strange here. The air seemed…stale, a slightly musty smell lingered here and there seemed to be a lack of oxygen as it was slightly suffocating. There were many beautiful flowers around me, yet I could not smell them, no fragrance filled the air. And the sky, instead of being a wonderful bright blue was a dull orange colour. It was as if every sense was dulled here.

I stretched and got to my feet and, just as I was deciding what exactly I should do, or where I should go when I saw many pyreflyes floating to some spot behind me.

I turned around to see them grouping at my feet, and a few moments later the familiar fayth of Bahamut was standing in front of me.

"Uh…Hi." I looked down at the fayth I had seen many times.

"Hello Tidus." It was weird, the first time he had called me by my name. It seemed like, well…more important, or something like that.

He didn't wait for me to speak, he just continued talking.

"You have been important to Spira. Helping Yuna defeat Sin for good, sacrificing yourself in the process. Letting the Fayth finally rest. The dream that ended all dreams."

He obviously had something else to say, but apparently, I was meant to reply to his little speech first.

"Uh, yeah, well…" I had no idea what to say. This person…wait could I call him a person? Well anyway this fayth could change most things in Spira, just by thinking it. That's a little intimidating.

"Yet the fayth cannot rest, not yet."

"Huh?" I scratched the back of my head in confusion, an old habit. We had defeated Yu Yevon. They didn't need to dream anymore.

"You and your father are connected to Spira too much for you to fade completely. However, you are still a dream."

He stopped talking. As if he had no more to say, yet he'd hardly explained anything. Why was I all of a sudden here? And what about my old man?

"So…uh…" He took that as a cue and started talking again.

"End the dreaming." Great, cryptic messages.

I was about to reply when everything around me went dark…

**0000000000**

…Before I opened my eyes I knew that I was not in the Farplane. Though when I lifted my head I could see a few pyreflyes floating around me. I was squashed in a ball position, which was not comfortable at all, so I stretched, and found myself in the water. And unlike when I was in the Farplane, I was much more aware of everything, I could feel the fresh, cool water all around me, I could taste the sea's salt in my mouth.

I kicked out, eager to get to the air above me.

As my head broke the surface of the calm water, I gulped down the fresh, crisp air. I noticed I was in front of an island, but as it was night, I couldn't make out any distinguishing features of the land, so I didn't really know where I was. However deciding that it was better to be on dry land than in the water at night, I swam towards the beach.

And it was when I reached the beach I realised. I wasn't on some unknown island. I was on Besaid. Just the spot I had appeared last time, when Wakka had so kindly awaked me with a Blitzball.

And if I was on Besaid, that meant I was back! I was back! I didn't know how long I had been away, or why I was here…no wait I was here to stop the fayth's dreaming…again.

Well that could wait. If I was here in Besaid, that meant I could see Yuna again.

"I hope she's here." I muttered to myself, as I started to run toward the village.

I was about to go up the path to the village when I turned and ran in the opposite direction. I ran to the edge of the cliff, where Wakka had once pushed me into the lagoon below, and leaped into the water. It felt so good to be here, alive.

The swim to the village was short and soon I emerged at the monument that travellers would pray to for a safe journey. I walked down the dirt path to the village, and went to the hut I knew was Yuna's.

As I pulled back the cloth that acted as a door, I smiled, expecting to find Yuna sleeping peacefully there. But the smile was soon wiped off my face as I saw her bed was empty, and there was no where else in the hut that she could be.

Maybe she wasn't here; maybe she was in Luca for a blitz tournament. I had no idea what time it was, she might return tonight, or maybe not. Maybe this wasn't even her hut anymore, maybe she lived somewhere else. I took one last look around the room, and something caught my eye. A green light was coming from her bedside table. I looked over at it properly and saw that is was a digital clock.

What the hell is a digital clock doing here? Isn't it a forbidden machina?

Now was not the time to ponder the fact that it was here, now was the time to actually use it to see just what time it was.

1:04 AM

Ok, so it was the middle of the night. And as I looked at Yuna's bed I noticed that it had been slept in. Yuna must be somewhere on the Island, she wasn't one that would leave her bed unmade. I knew this from the pilgrimage when she would neatly fold up whatever rag or blanket she was using as bedding, while the rest of us, apart from Lulu, would scrunch ours up and stuff it in our bag.

Ok. So, places on Besaid that she might be. Temple. No, I doubted she would be there after Yevon was found as a false tradition. Possibly by the waterfall. She had always liked it there. Or the beach.

Well, I decided to start with the furthest away place, which was the beach. Though, I had been there a few minutes wouldn't I have seen her there? Maybe she was at the docks. I would check there.

Then I heard something that both broke my heart and made me swell with love.

A whistle…

**0000000000**

**Yuna Pov**

That was the last whistle tonight. I had probably already woken the whole village.

I brought my knees up to my chin, and rested my head. I was extremely tired and just wanted to go to sleep, yet being there on the dock was comforting, hearing the lapping waves on the beach, watching the waves roll across the oceans surface and seeing the bright moon in the sky. That was the one place where I felt at peace.

I was lost deep in thought, thoughts mainly about one person, when I heard something, something that sounded like footsteps, approaching me.

As quick as I could I spun round, with my guns (a present from Rikku that she had given me the day of Wakka and Lulu's anniversary) pointed at whoever or whatever was drawing near.

However, when I saw who was there, my guns dropped to the dock with a loud clatter. I felt my heart skip a beat and when I spoke, my voice was filled with emotion and nothing more than a whisper.

"Tidus..?"

* * *

**Woo! Second chapter finished! **

**Sorry for all the Pov changes, but it was necessary for this chapter, the next ones won't be as confusing! **

**Anyway I will TRY to update quicker. Sorry in advance if I don't!**

**Till next time! **


	3. Mixed Emotions

**Chapter 3 for you guys! Sorry for the delay**

**Yuna POV**

* * *

"Tidus...?"

I heard my words echo around us, hanging in the air. He said nothing and I just stared at him. Was it really him? I had had dreams similar to this many times, and although it all seemed real, I couldn't accept it.

"Yuna?" His voice, soft as ribbon, cut the silence. 2 years since I had heard that voice. I should have been jumping for joy, not sitting here looking stunned, as if I was not in reality.

I couldn't answer to my name, I had temporarily lost the control of my body, including my voice and I was shaking violently.

"Yuna?" He repeated my name, though this time I could hear the urgency, the worry, it was obvious he was trying to reach me, pull me out of whatever dream I was in. That was when I looked into his eyes. Those wonderful, cerulean eyes that could bore deep into my soul, those eyes that could always see through the fake smiles and false exterior that I had to maintain during my pilgrimage. Looking into those eyes right now, all I could see was love and concern, and seeing that, I felt my own eyes fill with tears.

**Tidus POV**

I could see the tears well up in eyes, and pour over, running down her pale cheeks. That seemed to spark a reaction in me. I was snapped out of my daze, and, in seconds, I had closed the distance between us. I quickly kicked her guns a little further down the dock, and then fell to my knees beside the woman I loved.

As soon as I hit the dry wood, I pulled her into an embrace, soaking up her presence. For the third time that night, I spoke her name.

"Yuna." I whispered it in her ear. This time it wasn't questioning, this time I wasn't worried. I could feel her there, with my arms around her, slightly cold, and shivering. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, hoping to warm her up, however it was then I realised I was dripping went, and probably only making her colder.

I drew back from her, somewhat reluctantly, and took in her appearance for the first time; in…well I wasn't sure how long.

She wore an outfit I never thought I would see Yuna in; short shorts, denim, and navy in colour. She also had what looked like half a skirt covering her left leg. Looking further up, I saw she had a white strapless top on, with pink lace at the bottom and held together by…

…the Zanarkand Abes logo. I felt a lump rise in my throat, constricting my breathing. I didn't look at the clothes she was wearing anymore. I really didn't care at that moment. Instead I looked to her face. However she was now looking at the dock, avoiding my gaze.

Her hair had been cut, but she was still the same Yuna. Don't ask how I knew. I could just tell. Looking into her mesmerizing, mismatched eyes, I could see. She was still the Yuna I had fallen in love with.

I reached forward and gently tilted her head to look at me; however her eyes remained fixed downwards. I watched as she blinked rapidly, trying desperately to clear the tears from her eyes. I decided to help, and gently I wiped the tears from her cheeks with my thumb.

It was when I did this she eventually fixed her eyes on mine. Emerald and sapphire; eyes as special as those precious rocks. As special as Yuna.

"A-are you…real?" Her voice couldn't conceal the emotion, and no matter how hard she tried, fresh tears formed in her eyes.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't think I was real, but how could I tell Yuna that.

"I…Yuna, I don't…" but I couldn't finish what I was trying to say. I was stopped by the woman I loved throwing herself at me, squeezing me in a hug that crushed my ribs. She obviously didn't care that I was soaking wet. And I was glad.

"It's ok. As long as you're here. That's all that matters. As long as you don't…" She couldn't finish that sentence. Didn't want to.

"I won't. No matter what happens, I won't let them take me from you again."

She eased her grip on me, and slowly raised her head to look at me. A few stray hairs were clinging to her damp, tear stained face. Carefully I brushed them behind her ear. Staring at her eyes, I suddenly realized that our faces were much closer than I thought.

"Yuna…"

I was once again interrupted by her, this time by her closing the distance between us and placing her lips on mine.

Her lips were so soft against my own, and she tasted just like I had remembered. We were both kneeling on the docks, but I lost all sense of my surroundings, to me it was Yuna and I, and she was all that mattered. I opened my mouth slightly and gently tried to access her mouth with my tongue. Yuna complied at once, and her hands, that had been around my waist moved to my head, where she ran her hands through my hair. My hands, on her waist, pulled her closer. What had started as a tender, loving kiss had escalated to a passion filled frenzy. It was so much more intense than the kiss we had shared in Macalania.

As her hands continued to rush through my hair, I reluctantly pulled away from her, to catch my breath. I pressed my forehead against hers, and I finally go to speak the words I had so desperately wanted to say that day on the airship when my voice choked and tears threatened…

"Yuna…I love you…" My voice was quiet, a whisper in her ear, yet as soon as the words left my mouth, I felt her pull away from me. Terrified that this somehow had offended her, though I had no idea how I could have, I quickly looked at her face. And saw one of those special smiles that she shared only with me. One of those smiles that made my heart melt, and made me feel…I don't know how to describe it. It just made everything seem right.

I think it was at that moment that it finally sunk in. At that moment that she realised that I was actually back. And that I was staying.

Seeing that bright spark in her eyes for the first time tonight, seeing her happy, truly happy, I could feel a grin spread across my face as well. I reached over to kiss her again, and again the world around us faded. Nothing around us mattered, all I could feel, hear, smell, taste was Yuna.

As we broke apart again, Yuna stood suddenly, and dragged me to my feet, and before I had gained my balance, she started to run back to the beach, back to the village, her hand glued to mine. I realised that she had gotten much faster, it was hard for me to keep up with her.

As we reached the soft, white sand of the beach I was able to catch up with her, the uneven, shifting surface slowing her down.

"You know, you've changed!" I said to her, keeping her pace.

"Well, you've missed a few things." She turned to me, and flashed a smile. It was surprising how much of a change her emotions had gone thorough in such a short period of time.

We ran, all the way back to the village. I don't know where we both got the energy from, how we managed to run all the way there without stumbling, or without over taking one another. I guess we both knew what was waiting back at the village for us.

As we reached the arch that marked the boundary of the village we slowed to a walk, and Yuna gently tugged on my hand leading me to her hut.

As she pulled back the pink cloth that served as a door, I looked around…again. Yet this time the room seemed warmer than it had when I had been there earlier. I glanced at the clock again.

2:17

We had been at the beach almost an hour. It hadn't seemed that long. And yet it had seemed longer.

Looking to Yuna, I knew what she wanted. What I wanted. I closed the distance between us and yet again captured her lips with mine.

Slowly I moved both of us backward to her bed and as we landed on the soft sheets, everything melted. Nothing. I was aware of absolutely nothing. Apart from the very beautiful girl in front of me. Only her. My everything.

Before we started our heated kissing, I whispered into her ear the words that I knew made her head light and her heart beat faster than the speed of light.

"I love you…"

* * *

**Ok well I will try to update soon. The next chapter will be R rated, and also the plot will be revealed a bit more! **

**R&R for me, the reviews inspire me to continue! **

**Rollercoaster217**


	4. Dream On

**WARNING: Chapter rated M**

**Well exams are over. You can now expect updates! Sorry I've been so neglectful lately. I had real trouble writing this chapter.**

**Anyway this chapter kinda crosses to the M rating; well it's only the stuff in italics that is M. But only this chapter so the overall rating remains T. If ya don't like this kinda stuff, then I suggest you just wait for the next chapter. I don't think the content is _that_ bad, but the warning is there for a reason. **

* * *

**Tidus POV**

_Delicate hands sweeping soft chestnut hair gracefully from her face. Eyelashes fluttering as the most stunning and unique set of eyes is revealed. Soft lips forming words carried on the voice of an angel. _

Since the first time I saw her, I _knew_ there was something truly special about Yuna. She looked so pure, so innocent, _and so beautiful_. And as time passed and we grew closer, she made me feel like I never had before.

I remember the night I first saw her, I had a dream. A dream that we ran away together. To my Zanarkand.

A fantasy.

But as we progressed through the pilgrimage it became more. I _would _show her my home. Take her to a blitz game, and show off just for her. Show her my favourite places, the secluded beach where you could escape to and forget you were seconds from the city that never sleeps. And I'd show her the sunrise…

Then one day my dream shattered. The day I learned the horrific truth about Yuna's journey. That day I just wanted to break down. The one I loved would be killed. And I was _helping _her go towards her death.

All the things I had said to her, encouraging her to continue, encouraging her to defeat Sin, encouraging her to _die_, they all came back to haunt me.

None of the other guardians felt that I had done anything bad, after all I hadn't known. But when I thought of what I had said it tore me to shreds.

I knew I _had _to apologize, and hope she didn't hate me for saying it. But of course, first, we had to go and stop her marrying that piece of scum.

The moment we were held at gunpoint, forced to watch as she was made to kiss him… I wanted to kill him. The adrenaline was pumping through my body, ready to pounce and kill him in a primal act of aggression. Even if I only got one punch in before he destroyed me. The only thing that stopped me was my fear of what they would do to Yuna…

I should have been more worried about what she would do to herself. The moment she let herself fall back off of that ledge I didn't have a clue what to do. There was no way I could help her. I felt so powerless.

_Believe…_

When she said that, I did. I believed she had a way out. I didn't doubt her for a second. The others didn't believe; well I think Kimahri may have, but Wakka, Rikku and Lulu looked petrified and even Auron looked more sombre than usual.

They should have known to trust her though, like I did. She didn't let us down. She _never_ did…

...It was then she stirred beside me, subconsciously turning to face me, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she let out an inaudible mumble.

I felt a smile stretch across my face. It was strange that something so simple made me so happy. But then, never had I thought we could be like this, lying serenely side by side, with no one to trouble us, no evil presence waiting to tear us apart.

And with that thought I realised just how special this was. How lucky I was. We were never meant to be together, one of us was always destined to die for the other. Yet here we were. _That_ was something special, something to cherish.

I reached out to stroke her supple skin, before sinking back into the soft pillows, wrapping the cotton sheet around me. As sleep snuck on me, I let it take me, while reflecting on the time spent with the one I loved…

… _Her soft lips on mine, her arms tight around my waist, it was heaven. I broke the kiss, and drew back to look at her, to take a minute just to soak in her presence. The smell of her supple skin, the way her hair framed her face perfectly, and the way my name sounded as it rolled off her tongue with ease. There was moonlight filtering in through the wooden shutters at her window, and the pale light shimmered over her skin. My eyes travelled the length of her body, and returned to her face. At that point, I felt her small hands at the back of my neck, forcing my head to meet hers…_

… _As our tongues danced her hands roamed my back while mine traced the curves of her body before sneaking inside her top and pushing it up over her head…_

… _Her ivory skin glistened with sweat in the moonlight and I saw a hint of a blush sneak onto her face…_

… _Her breathing became increasingly rapid and she writhed under me uncontrollably..._

…_and as we moved as one, I never wanted the moment to end. I was lost in her, and she lost in me, and soon our passion flooded through out bodies causing the most wonderful sensation to flow through me. Yuna's soft moans became gradually louder and her name was ripped from my lips…_

I felt an arm snake its way around my waist and opening my eyes slightly I saw Yuna gaze at me sleepily, smile, then close her eyes to once again slip to the world of dreams. And as she did I thought…

…Love.

That pretty much sums up the emotion felt that night. However if you read deeper into it, you would see: Fear. Of hurting her. Nervousness. Of making sure I made her feel as if she were in the Farplane. Passion. Wanting to be with her, get lost in her. And Lust. Needing to have her. Needing to show her that she didn't have to miss me anymore

But the main thing was Love. Undeterred, unconditional love. It overwhelmed me, and my every action, every movement was driven by it. I had never understood love. Had never felt it before I met Yuna, and could never have imagined what it would be like to experience it. And thanks to Yuna, I have. Thanks to Yuna, I have found peace; I have found a home where I really feel I belong. We've had our story, now for the happily ever after.

_Dream on…_

* * *

**Shorter than usual, I know but hey next chapter the plot is revealed! Yes the story _is_ going somewhere! Now be nice readers and hit that review button. Go on you know you want to. **

**Rollercoaster217**


	5. Dream of the Fayth

**Two week absence due to a holiday…no sorry a "school cultural trip". So yeah, back from my holiday in Florence, nice and tanned and with a new chapter. Visited the REAL Lucca (spelt with 2 c's in Italian) which was super cool! Anyway here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Tidus POV**

I awoke perfectly at peace. That kind of peace that is usually only attainable in fairytales. Yet here I was completely tranquil.

Then I opened my eyes.

It took me a minute to realise where I was. Not in lying Yuna's bed surrounded by soft cotton sheets, but standing upright, surrounded by mist that hung heavy in the atmosphere, the pungent scent of flowers and stale air filling my nostrils. The mist stung my eyes, making them water, and the cold air hugged me like a cold, wet blanket, making me shiver. Though if I was shaking purely because of the temperature or whether the location had something to do with it, I wasn't sure.

This definitely wasn't a dream. Everything was just too…_real. _

Apprehension flooded my body. I had barely been in Spira for a few hours, and already the Fayth had decided to drag me away again.

Fayth…

Where was that annoying little child anyway?

I spun my head and upper body around, arms flying out at my sides like an airships wings in a very childlike manner, scanning the space around me. And when I saw a silhouette, I froze. My feeling of anxiety increased tenfold as I noted the familiar attire, the long lilac skirt, the large yellow bow, the pink fading to white material hanging from her arms. Clothes I hadn't seen in two years, yet the clothes I always pictured her in. A courageous summoner.

She too seemed to be frantically searching the area for some sign of anything, or, more specifically, any_one._

"YUNA"

My voice, which should have easily alerted her attention, seemed muffled by the dense mist. The sound appeared to die as soon as it left my throat.

I started to walk towards her, though she was rather far away. _How _could I get her attention…? And then it hit me. No big mystery, not an ingenious idea, more like a very obvious thought.

"Duh Tidus…" I muttered as I raised my hand to my mouth to let a shrill whistle pierce the air. And it did just that. Like a hot knife cutting butter it easily sliced through the impenetrable atmosphere.

As her head snapped round I broke into a jog, and soon was at her side. I hugged her as her arms snaked round my waist, and the force in the embrace was unbelievably strong.

"We're in the Farplane, aren't we?" She was barely audible, a combination of her head firmly nestled at my shoulder and the thick fog.

"Yeah…" I wondered if I should tell her if this was that last place I had been before I returned. Extremely quickly, I came to the conclusion, yes I should. I wanted her to know the truth from me, and I knew this event was of importance.

"Yuna, before I got back to Spira, I eh…appeared here." I ended rather lamely, not knowing how exactly to explain to her how I had materialized. "The fayth, y'know the little one, he was here as well. And he told me…" I trailed off trying to think what exactly it was he had said. It had been only a few hours ago I had been here last, yet it seemed like years ago.

"End the dreaming." The fayth's last words to me echoed around me, though by the look on Yuna's face, it was only I that had heard them.

As details of my talk with the fayth trickled back into my brain I thought it better to tell Yuna.

"End the dreaming." My eyes locked on Yuna's, and as I spoke confusion flashed across her face.

"The fayth…he told me to end the dreaming…"

"End the dreaming…but you already did that…" Her voice was barely a whisper. "A-Are you still a dream?"

I didn't want to answer her question. I hated her question. Hated it because I knew, deep down, I knew the answer. It was not an answer I liked.

"Yes." I didn't recognise my own voice, it was deep and hoarse. It was filled with grief.

Her eyebrows furrowed and I saw her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. My heart tore in two, ever since I had been back, which could have only been 5 or 6 hours, I had seen Yuna cry numerous times. And every single tear that fell from her eyes was like a dagger stabbing me.

"Does…does that mean that you'll…" She couldn't finish that sentence. She didn't have to. I knew what she would ask. Would have known she wanted to ask even if she hadn't. And the thing that was killing me inside was that I couldn't promise that I would stay. In my conversation with the fayth previously, I had not realised that by ending the dreaming forever may mean my disappearance. I had faced and accepted this once before, however I was not prepared to again. This time I would try my hardest to stay.

I pulled her body to mine, feeling her warmth. No words were spoken. We knew neither of us could say anything to make the sudden, unexplained misery disappear.

I don't know how much time we spent like that, holding each other. I don't know how long Yuna cried before her sobs died. I don't know how long _I_ cried before _my_ sobs died down. And, at that point, I didn't know how long we had left together.

It was when we had both grown silent that they began to appear, their glow illuminating the flowers on the ground and the now pitch black sky. They gathered a few feet away from us, dancing around the air until they would merge and begin to take a shape.

I had always thought they were beautiful. Their swirling colours melting into a glowing white centre. The way they floated elegantly through the air. Yet despite their magnificence, they symbolized the Farplane. They symbolized death.

They had all come together at that point, and knowing that I was probably not going to like what I was going to hear, I turned away from Yuna, though stood by her side, my arm firmly around her waist. She too had noticed the Fayth, and she too turned to face him.

With both of us staring at him you'd think he would say something…but no, it was me who had to say something first. Again.

"Why are we here?" I had decided that I was going to be blunt with my questions.

"To show you answers."

He said nothing more. I was liking him less and less by the second. WHY wouldn't he just explain in a clear way what was going to happen, why I was back? End the dreaming he had told me, but how, where to start, what do to? Well I just about ready to throttle this kid.

"Why am I back? How have I to end the dreaming? Where to I start? What do I do? When I have finished will I disappear…AGAIN? Cause if I will, well I'm not gonna help you…" I felt Yuna's gaze on me, no doubt what I had just said replaying in her head. But it was true. I was _not_ going to leave her again.

The fayth remained silent for a while, then he turned his head upward to look at me, and, for the first time I saw his face.

"You are back to end the dreaming."

"I already know that."

"Why do you ask then?" he tilted his head in question. I felt ready to pounce on him; he was trying my last nerve. Then all of a sudden, all anger left me. I felt tired, weary. confused…the list goes on.

"Just, answer my questions…please"

He nodded, lowering his head again so that I could not longer see the details of his face.

"When you have ended the dreaming, when we finally rest, you will remain in Spira. You will no longer be a dream."

At these words my face lit up. I opened my mouth to talk, but before I could say anything…

"How?"

I looked at Yuna in awe. Her voice was unwavering and her eyes burned with the fierce determination I had seen many times during her pilgrimage.

I saw a smile play across the lips of the Fayth. This time he did not pause before answering.

"He must merge with the one last dream."

Last dream? But…? My confusion must have shown on my face, as he spoke again.

"Two dreams remain in Spira. While it is not as energy draining to maintain them, it means we cannot yet rest. Yet they are too connected to this world to disappear altogether. These dreams must merge, become one. Two half dreams become one whole. This means that the fayth can finally rest, as Tidus will be like the rest of Spira. He will be real."

Too many questions flooded my brain for me to make sense of any of them. I just need to know more. Thankfully, the fayth continued talking, so I was spared from deciphering the jumble of words in my head.

"You know that one of these dreams is Tidus. Do you have any thought as to who the second is?"

I think I actually laughed at that point. We were here for answers, yet were being asked questions. Not particularly funny, however my mind was not exactly working correctly at that point.

"No." I couldn't be bothered thinking, and really had no idea anyway.

He looked to Yuna, who shook her head.

"He is currently in the Farplane. It was you that sent him there."

Oh jeez. I now had a fairly good idea of who he was talking about. Actually I was really pretty sure.

"Yes you have guessed correctly." He looked at me. Directly at me.

"My old man…?"

Yuna's head snapped round, she obviously had not reached the same conclusion as me.

"Yes, Jecht. You and he must become one."

"So do we just go to the Farplane?"

"No. Jecht must be alive for the merge to occur."

Alive? Did that mean going back to Zanarkand? Or Braska's pilgrimage?

"When is that?" Yuna's tone was polite; I don't know how she managed to be so nice to everyone.

"The last time you met with him. When you defeated him."

Ooookay, explain please.

"You must return, two years in the past. Return so that you can end what you started. Relive your memories."

And with that he and the world around us faded to a bright white light.

After that, I think I dreamed. A dream of Yuna and I, our future together, our past together.

Our past. Somewhere we would be returning to. However all sense of foreboding had left me. At the end of this I would be here, with her. I would _always_ be here with her. No longer did I have to worry about abandoning her a second time, no more did she have to worry if when she woke up the next day and I would be gone.

Always I would be here. Always. I had promised that, long ago…and it looked like I might actually be able to keep that promise…

* * *

**Wayhey! Chapter 5 FIN! I had to keep changing it, and it still feels like I kinda rushed it a bit. Anyway, work has already begun on Chapter 6, so expect it sooooon! And don't forget to review!**


	6. Welcome to the Past

**Hey for once I ain't gonna ramble! Oh just to let you know I am working on the next chapter for By Your Side. Enjoy Chapter 6!**

* * *

**Yuna POV**

The sun pouring through the window told my subconscious it was time to get up. My eyes fluttered open, a feeling of complete calm upon me. I breathed in and out slowly, inhaling the scent of the man lying next to me.

I turned to look at him and saw that he was still asleep, which didn't actually surprise me; he had always been the last one to awaken during the pilgrimage. He lay on his side, one arm around my neck (which had been a surprisingly comfortable pillow) and the other sprawled over my stomach. One of his feet was sticking out of the sheets and his other leg was hanging out the bed. He slept with his mouth partly open and curled into a smile that made him look about 10 years old. This time in the morning was the one time you could see him stay still, instead of bouncing around with energy.

As I stared at him, I thought of the night before. I felt a smile form on my lips. I felt no regret. Only pure joy that I had been able to share such a wonderful night with him. And that it would only ever be with him.

I reached out and stroked his cheek, hardly able to believe that eventually I was getting to wake up beside him. At my touch, he warily opened his eyes, and when he grew used to the bright light filling the room he opened them wide and stretched. Then he turned to me and my heart melted.

"Hey you" He said his voice soft and almost a whisper.

Without waiting for me to reply, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Mmm, morning" He pulled me close to him, and we lay, in an amiable silence, listening to the rustling of leaves and the birds chirping outside the window.

"Yuna!"

Tidus looked at me, silently asking me what to do. I just smiled, not worried about Lulu who was coming to wake me up. I had totally forgotten, we were meant to be going to Luca today to buy some baby accessories for Vidina.

"I hope you are awake Yuna, this is the biggest day of you life."

What? What was she talking about? Tidus was giving me a quizzical look, but when he saw the confused look on my face he knew I also had no clue what she was on about.

I could hear her footsteps stop outside my hut and saw the shadow of her feet below the pink material door. I grudgingly left the warmth of Tidus' arms and sat up slowly. He too rose to a sitting position.

"Yuna, if you want to be finished before this evening when everyone is holding a feast to see you off you better get out here now, who knows how long you'll take praying to the fayth."

Fayth..?

Then it came rushing back. Images flashed through my brain, too fast for me to tell one from the next, but I was remembering. Everything. In a few seconds, the odd sensation had disappeared, and I was left shaking. I looked to Tidus once more, this time with a slightly fearful look on my face.

"Well, that was odd." He shook his head a little, as if that would help his brain make sense of the details that had flooded his mind. "Guess the Fayth don't like hanging around when putting their little plans into action…And I guess we gotta start from the beginning huh?" he whispered in my ear, so that Lulu wouldn't hear.

He grinned at me, and quickly and quietly got out of bed, collecting his clothes that had been strewn around the room. However, after looking I could see no evidence of my "gunner" clothes. I got up, and opening the small cupboard in the corner of the hut, saw neatly folded up, my summoners garb. It was then it really hit me. I was going back on the pilgrimage. Back to a time when Yevon ruled. When Seymour was alive. When the Al Bhed were the enemies…or so most people thought.

Just as my mind was drifting further, Tidus waved his hand in front of my face, rather energetically.

"Hey I really should go huh? Don't want her catching me here." He winked at me and gave me a quick kiss. As he drew back, he grinned again. "Hey, your hair's longer again."

I was twirling a strand of hair around my finger to see the difference and when I looked up, I was greeted with one of the funniest thing I had ever seen. Tidus was attempting to climb through my window, but not very successfully. The window's big enough for him to fit through easily, however it's rather high up the wall. So he was stuck, one leg in and one leg out, his feet stretching to touch the ground.

"Yuna, could ya help; valuable things are being squished…"

I went over to help him, while giggling at the same time. Eventually he got his right leg over the window frame, and gave me one last kiss before he ran off towards the beach, no doubt going to recreate his meeting with Wakka.

"Yuna are you ready!"

It was then I had to acknowledge Lulu.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute."

Eventually I was ready though it had taken way more than a minute to get ready, probably because I had paused every now and then, lost in thought. Lulu had always called me a daydreamer. And that character trait came into play now more than ever.

I walked out to see Lulu staring out over the village with a stern look on her face, though when she heard my footsteps and turned around her expression softened.

"You look so…Your father would be proud Yuna." She pulled me toward her and into a hug. I noticed that she appeared a few inches taller than she had yesterday. So I was obviously back in my 17-year old body. Which was a bizarre thought.

As she pulled away, she started walking towards the Temple. I followed close behind her.

"Kimahri is completing the Cloister of Trails so that there is no need for you to spend time on it."

I merely nodded, trying to get used to this surreal reality. Would the fayth know that I had been sent back?

Probably.

Would I still have to gain all my aeons again, or would I still have them. I guessed since I had sent them I would have to acquire them all again.

Still deep in thought about the journey ahead of us, we approached the temple, and as we crossed the large main room, our footsteps echoing on the stone floor, a priest came to meet us.

He performed the prayer of Yevon as a salutation.

"Greetings, Lady Yuna. How are you this joyous day?"

I returned the prayer, as was custom and answered his question.

"I am very well today; I hope you are the same."

"This is a very important day for both you and Besaid. We shall support our new Summoner as best we can, m'lady."

"I thank you."

I nodded to him, and he scuttled out of the way, allowing Lulu and I to go to the Cloister of Trails.

As we walked through it was clear that Kimahri had successfully completed it as nothing bared our path.

We reached the large stone door that separated the Chamber of the Fayth form the Trials, and despite knowing what lay beyond the door, I found myself shaking, and my palms clammy.

"Good luck Yuna."

"Kimahri and Lulu wait here."

I nodded without turning round. Then the door slowly creaked open. I walked towards my fate…

…Again.

**0000000000**

The hymn of the fayth filled the chamber, and as I approached the large amber stone inset in the floor, the fayth of a woman appeared before me. I was stunned; usually you had to pray for hours until the fayth thought you were worthy and would appear.

"Eh…" I didn't have a clue what to say. The only thing I could think to do was to perform the prayer of Yevon, though I had long ago lost faith.

"Do not bother with such meaningless rituals Lady Yuna. We both know the truth behind Yevon."

I nodded. "Why are you here… so soon I mean?"

"Lady Yuna, long ago you proved you are more than worthy to talk to the fayth. We do not expect you to pray to each of us as you did on your pilgrimage."

Again I nodded. I wasn't really sure what else to do.

"Tidus and yourself have a long and tiring journey before you. You could potentially alter the timeline of Spira. Then again, _this_ pilgrimage will never really have happened. No one bar you and Tidus will have any recollection of this."

"Will…Will Rikku and Auron join us?"

"Depending on how you act in this time will change and alter things. Do something differently and Rikku may never join. However, proceed in another way and she may join you sooner. No one can determine what will happen; it is all up to your actions. As for Sir Auron however, he shall not join you. We discussed it with him, but he believes Tidus and you will be able to handle thing without his help."

That last bit about Auron put a smile on my face. If he trusted us, I wouldn't let him down.

"This is all the information I have for you. Good luck Lady Yuna, I will be by your side to help."

And with that she flew straight at me, and a white hot pain overtook me. After a few moments of blinding agony I collapsed to the ground. However I was determined not to sit there, so summoning all my strength I stood slowly, and grasping the wall for support, made my way back to my guardians.

The large stone door rose, and I staggered out. Collecting all the energy I had I looked up to see that Wakka and Tidus had joined Lulu and Kimahri. I smiled upon seeing Tidus, and then decided I should play along and tell them I had once again, become a summoner.

"I have done it…I have…Become a summoner…" Exhaustion overtook my limbs at that point and just as I thought to myself that that was the exact same thing I had said last time, my world went blurry and I fell forwards. I remembered that happening last time, but instead of Kimahri catching me I felt the familiar arms of Tidus around me and before blackness consumed my sense I whispered into his ear.

"Welcome back…"

* * *

**Hit the REVIEW button!**

**Rollercoaster217**


	7. Back to the Begining

**Ok, don't hate me for this chapter, I think it is the worst of the fic so far. I dunno, I guess my muse died for this chapter. But read on little, eh, readers!**

**Tidus POV**

The fayth have one strange imagination. Couldn't they have just sent us to the airship before we fought Sin or something? It would have been _way_ easier than this. But I did have a feeling that this time round the pilgrimage would be so much more fun.

At that moment, I was running along behind the various huts in Besaid, hobbling every now and then, as I had just hurt a very fragile area trying to climb through that dam window. I was about to head up the path towards the beach, but then, Wakka would see me approach the beach, and I would have had no idea what to say to him. So I veered off and headed through a rough patch of forest until I came to a cliff that dropped down to the sea. I could see the machina ruins a little to my right, so I knew the direction of the beach.

I looked over the edge and saw that it was about a 20-foot drop. Man, that would hurt if I landed the wrong way. Nevertheless, the bonus was that Besaid had very calm seas, and there were no rocks, only a flat white sandy seafloor. And I was a Blitz star! So I could easily pull of a neat dive that wouldn't result in anymore injuries.

I walked back a bit to give myself a nice long run up. When I bumped into a tree, I knew I was far back enough, and immediately sprinted to the edge. However just as I launched myself into the air my foot caught on a loose root or twig or something, I'm not sure what, but it sent me off balance in the air. Which was NOT a good thing.

I rotated my arms like an out of control helicopter, but nothing helped me right myself. I was falling at a very bad angle and was about to hit that big blue sea, which may as well have been solid concrete, in about 10 seconds…

5 seconds…

3, 2, 1 second…

And then everything went black. Ouch…

**0000000000**

I was rudely awoken by a blitzball hitting my head then landing in the water, and floating by innocently. I had one hell of a headache now.

"Heeeeey! Ya ok out there?"

I started laughing. It was Wakka. Wakka was there, just like last time. I waved manically.

"Hey Brudda, come over here, and bring the blitzball with ya!"

Well may as well make a good impression. I groped for the blitzball, but missed. My head was still spinning from when it had hit the water. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to try and calm my head.

After a minute I reached for the blitzball, this time grasping it. I dove under the water and shot up; taking the blitzball with me, and performed a Jecht Shot Mark III. The ball went zooming towards the Aurochs, and I heard a "Wooooooah" from Wakka.

It was then that I decided this whole travel back in time thing was rather cool.

I swam towards the shore, where I was swarmed by the Aurochs, all asking about the move I had just performed. I answered their questions as quickly as I could, and made my way over to Wakka.

As I approached him he waved at me.

"Hey that was one awesome move ya!"

"Hey Wa…..Heywah!" Oh that was way too close. I really need to think before I talk. "I'm Tidus"

"Wakka." He punched my arm in an all too familiar gesture. " How'd ya get out there!" He nodded his head at the sea.

"Eh, I got too close to Sin, and I got washed up here." Best to stick with that story.

"So where ya from?"

To lie? Or the truth? Truth. It would be easier to stick to the story I had previously anyway.

"Zanarkand. I'm the Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes." I said, pumping my fist in the air.

This was greeted with a burst or wild laughter. "You really did get too close to Sin, ya!"

The whole Zanarkand thing I would deal with later. Right now I had to get to Yuna. But that didn't look like it would be a problem.

"I'm hungry ya! And you must be too, after being washed up in the sea!"

He was headed back in the direction of the village, and was still talking to me so I was following.

As we approached the fork in the road and took the right path, towards the lake, he questioned me about what I could remember. I told him I couldn't remember much.

Then we reached the cliff. And I knew he would push me off. So I jumped instead. I had already had a bad experience falling into water once already, I didn't need another. He was surprised to see me jump, and when he followed he gave me a questioning look.

"You were gonna push me right? I saved you the trouble." I smirked and turned to swim in the direction of the village. Of Yuna.

Wakka swam at a steady pace beside me, occasionally asking me things about blitzball. I answered, but I was finding it seriously odd, having to pretend I didn't know him. It would be like this with all the others. Great… and Lulu would hate me again. Ok, maybe not hate, but seriously dislike. She had at the beginning last time. I think she saw straight away that I liked Yuna, and was protective of her. I was thinking about what lay in store for me, when a bunch of those little fish things attacked us. Auron and Wakka had told me what they were called a million times, but I could never remember. I went to draw my sword, when I realized, I didn't have one. Would Wakka be able to handle these by himself? I looked to him in a slight panic, but he grinned and threw his blitzball at them, and before they had a chance to attack they were dead, and a few pyreflyes disappeared into the water. Turns out, he can handle them himself rather well.

When we reached dry land I thought I'd compliment his fighting skills, try and get in his good books.

"You're pretty good with that Blitzball!"

"Yeah, not as good as you though…" His eyes darted about for a minute as if thinking about something. "Hey, eh…our team, well we're not that great, and eh…there's this big tournament coming up in Luca, and well, do ya think you could play with us, help us win? It's my last game; it'd be really great if we won…" He trailed off, as if continuing to talk would put me off wanting to play.

"Wakka, I would be glad to help the Aurochs win."

He looked at me, narrowing his eyes. "How'd you know the teams called the Aurochs? No one told ya."

Oh dear… I scratched the back of my head, an old nervous habit.

"Eh…well… I read it on… your pin!" Spotting the shiny pin on Wakka's Blitz strip I pointed a little too enthusiastically at it. It showed the Aurochs name and logo, and was about the size of a bottle cap…or slightly bigger.

"Hey, you're the observant one, ya!" He gave me a nudge down the hill towards the village, his raucous laughter echoing over the island.

As we approached the center of the Village, I was dragged by the back of my top, behind a hut.

"Hey!"

"Before we go anywhere, I gotta ask, you remember the prayer right?"

"I remember the _prayer_." There was a slight sneer in my voice as I said prayer. Anything to do with Yevon I didn't like, including the dumb prayer, which was originally a Blitz celebration.

It was at that point my stomach let out a large grumble.

"Good thing I brought you back here! Come on, I'll get ya some food."

I followed him to his hut where he cooked some Chocobo eggs, then told me to take a nap. Apparently I looked tired. I wasn't. Not one bit…

**0000000000**

Ok maybe I was a little tired. When I got up Wakka had disappeared. Casting my mind back I tried to remember where he had gone last time, I had a feeling that unless Yuna or I intervened, things would turn out pretty much the same.

The Temple. He must have gone to see how Yuna was doing, if she was out of the Chamber of the Fayth yet.

I sprang to my feet and jogged the short distance to the temple. When I ran over the center stairway I was told by an old priest that I was "not to run in the place of worship." See how much notice I take of that.

Then when he saw me start to climb the stairs he got really mad.

"You are not permitted to enter! Only Summoners and their guardians may enter!"

"Yeah, I know, I am a guardian. If you don't believe me, ask Yuna later."

Without waiting for his answer I darted up the remaining stairs and through the cloister of trials which was already completed, by Wakka, or even Kimahri and Lulu earlier. I reached the circular elevator thing, and as it slowly descended, I prepared myself for my confrontation with Lulu.

I walked into the smaller room to see Kimahri standing near the stone door to the fayth's chamber, ever the protective guardian.

"Who are you?"

Oh God…

Lulu's eyes, scary to begin with, glowed an even fiercer crimson with the flickering flames on the wall reflected in them.

"I uh… a friend of Wakka's… I was washed up on the…" I was cut off by the sounds of stone grinding on stone as the door to the Chamber opened, and out stepped Yuna. A smile lit up my face at seeing her. She looked so much younger in her summoner's clothes, yet more grown up at the same time. Like a youth sent to do an adults job. Which in a way she was…had been.

"I have done it…I have…Become a summoner…" I knew what would happen next, what had happened last time. I rushed forward, determined to beat Kimahri to catching her. Her knees gave way as I was almost at her, and she grasped my shoulders for support.

Her eyes were glazed over, she was obviously about to pass out, however just before she did, she used the last of her strength to whisper in my ear "Welcome back…" And then she went limp in my arms. I turned to the other guardians, and was met by a confused look, a glare, and an expression I couldn't read.

All I could so was smile sheepishly at them, and hope they wouldn't ask why I had been so bold as to catch their precious Summoner. Little did they know, she meant more to me than she did to all three of them combined…

**And there you have chap 7! I know this was kinda similar to chapter 6, but I thought introducing them back separately was a good idea, ya know, let you see how they both react. Anyway the next chapters won't overlap like that. Update will be soon, probably on Saturday. R&R.**


End file.
